Dynasty of Primes
symbol to designate Primes, within the Dynasty of Primes.]] The Dynasty of Primes (王朝のプライム, Ōchō no Puraimu) was one of the ruling class of Cybertron eons ago. Formed by the Transformers, after the race of the Ancients, each was designated and became known as Primes, rightfully huge and powerful, the Dynasty have been given unique roles and natures to rule over Cybertron and protected the AllSpark until they were betrayed by one of their own, who would soon declared a war against his own brethren. "We are the peace keepers. We are the guardians of the AllSpark. We are the promised rulers of our beloved home planet, Cybertron. We are the protectors of the universe given and designated a Prime and given a function to protect it. We are the Dynasty of Primes!" :—Maximus Prime. Notable Primes Founding Primes * Maximus Prime (unknown; presumed deceased) - The first Matrix-bearer and first Transformer born from Cybertron, the leader of the Dynasty and founding member of the Ancient Autobots, a warrior of light who wielded the Star Saber, a mighty blade capable of unparalleled destruction. * Vector Prime (unknown) - The master of time and space, which he could manipulate through his Blades of Time, he spent most of his life outside of reality, observing it and occasionally stepping in to help. * Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (betrayed; Ancient Decepticon Leader) - The warrior of darkness, Maximus Prime's opposite number, whose role as the necessary counterbalance set him apart from his fellow Primes. His artifact was the Requiem Blaster, created for him by Solus; He also loved her. This act began a rivalry between the two (Maximus and Megatronus) over an ill-fated and doomed romance for Solus that led to his turning on his brothers and becoming known as The Fallen. * Nexus Prime (unknown) - The first and greatest combiner, granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination. Unpredictable, fascinated by change, and a lighthearted prankster and the guardian of Rarified Energon. * Logos Prime (deceased) - An enigmatic figure who, operating in the present day under the new name Soundblaster, sought to pass on his incredible powers over time and space to an heir. * Micronus Prime (in the Realm of the Primes) - The conscience of the Dynasty, and the first Mini-Con, able to link up with and enhance the power of his siblings through the use of his Chimera Stone. * Solus Prime (deceased) - The master artificer, renowned smith, and creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. She was the first female Cybertronian. * Onyx Prime (deceased) - In-tune with nature and the organic. The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive and spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls, and even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. * Alchemist Prime (unknown) - Student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further and deeper than anyone, in both material and spiritual senses. Co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion. Rumored to have established a bar on modern Cybertron, seeking to provide a respite from endless war. * Amalgamous Prime - The joker of the Thirteen and the first Shifter, unpredictable and easygoing. He was first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation, granted him by his Transformation cog, which became the basis for the cogs in all subsequent Transformer life. * Quintus Prime - A daydreamer and perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. His artifact was the Emberstone, which gave him the ability to create life; the Quintessons were among his creations. Cybertronian Primes * Guardian Prime (deceased) * Nominus Prime (deceased) * Big Bang Prime (deceased) * Nova Prime (unknown) * Fire Prime (deceased) * Madinus Prime (unknown) * Rodimus Prime (unknown) * Sentinel Prime (deceased) * Zeta Prime (deceased) * Optimus Prime (Currently, the last of the Primes) Velocitronian Primes * Ignition Prime (unknown) * Override Prime Animatronian Primes * Primal Prime (unknown) * Leo Prime (unknown) * Beast Prime Earth Primes * Hero Prime (unknown) * Evac Prime Gigantian Primes * General Prime (unknown) * Megaplex Prime History Past Synopsis See also External links * Dynasty of Primes Transformers Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Dynasty of Primes